


fall and fall yet

by theonlytwin



Series: i say it will rain on us again [3]
Category: Shichinin no Samurai | Seven Samurai (1954)
Genre: But mostly porn, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin
Summary: He should be by Katushiro’s side. He should be making Katsushiro’s family proud of the man he has become - but he cannot look at Katsushiro’s family - his mother, his grandfather, his young sister - he cannot see these people but see his own family.
Relationships: Katsushiro/Kikuchiyo/Kyuzo
Series: i say it will rain on us again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	fall and fall yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gericault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gericault/gifts).



> what if kyuzo and kikuchiyo survived to the end of the film and ended up in a poly thing with katsushiro? and then katsushiro invited them to meet his family? what if we don't even talk about this too loud in case kurosawa's ghost gets mad at me?

“It’s stuffy in there, huh?” Kikuchiyo looms in the doorway - Kyuzo should have noticed him approaching. He shouldn’t be distracted by empty shadows. He shouldn’t be out here at all.

He should be by Katushiro’s side. He should be making Katsushiro’s family proud of the man he has become - but he cannot look at Katsushiro’s family - his mother, his grandfather, his young sister - he cannot see these people but see his own family.

He cannot see these people but see them dead.

Kikuchiyo bumps their shoulders together. “Should we go then? Find some nice barn, instead of this disgusting hovel?” He gestures back into the room, toward the castle. Katsushiro’s room, Katsushiro’s castle.

“I can’t stand these fancy meals, with mountains of fresh food - let’s go find some millet porridge to suck down.” He rubs his belly, waggling his eyebrows ostentatiously. “I’ll tell Katsushiro, he’ll understand - he’s probably sick of his mother’s coddling and wants to get back on the road anyway.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Kyuzo means to say something else - _It hurts to be here_ or _I don’t want to hurt him_ or _I can’t imagine a world without hurt_ \- but his voice is stuck in his throat.

“Stupid? Me? Was it me who ran away from dinner like there were demons on my ass?”

Kyuzo turns away from him, looks out at the castle grounds again. “There’s only three guards and they’re all half asleep,” he tells Kikuchiyo. “Ten men could sack this place in under an hour.”

“What are you talking about? We’re in soft country with green hills and fat peasants! Katsushiro had to walk for weeks to find someone to fight!” 

Kyuzo sighs. Kikuchiyo is getting angry. 

“What, now you want a fight? You don’t have to go anywhere for that!” He kicks Kyuzo’s ankle, jabs him in the ribs - Kyuzo catches his wrist, twists so the small bones grind - but Kikuchiyo has been in more close conflicts than perhaps anyone Kyuzo knows, so he’s already got the other hand pressing into Kyuzo’s throat, pushing him back, until his head knocks the wall. 

Perhaps he will kiss me, Kyuzo thinks. He often mixes violence with affection, Kyuzo thinks.

Instead, Kikuchiyo shakes him, rattles him like an empty purse, so he’s half off his feet. 

“Get off me,” he says, flatly.

“Tell me why you’re like this. Tell me why you’ve been half away since we walked in here. Tell me why you scared Katsushiro by abandoning us at the dinner table.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Katsushiro announces. 

Now he’s the one in the doorway - Kikuchiyo glances over his shoulder, but keeps his grip on Kyuzo. He’s strong enough that Kyuzo can’t think of a way out of this short of killing him - and he has never wanted to kill Kikuchiyo.

Katsushiro takes a few careful steps closer.

“He’s going to explain himself, isn’t he?” Kikuchiyo leers, as if he is menacing. “He’s going to explain his terrible mood and maybe apologise to little sister later.”

“There’s nothing to explain,” Kyuzo tells them.

“You have been - tense.” Katsushiro looks worried. It is terrible to make Katsushiro worry.

“You have been a breath away from drawing your sword - on who? Your most precious person’s family?”

Katsushiro blushes behind Kikuchiyo - blushing and wide eyed and worried.

Kikuchiyo is worried too - his heart is beating fast, and he hasn’t tried to slip a hand inside Kyuzo’s robes, which he would any other time he was this close.

His most precious people - a mad man and a blushing boy. 

He tells them. 

He talks fast and quiet and calm - as calm as he can - telling them of his castle, his parents, the fight, the fall - his father’s death, his mother’s suicide - his scar. He tells them that this is the first place he’s been that reminds him of home in over a decade and he hates it, he wants to protect it.

His eyes are half closed. As he talks, Kikuchiyo softens, slumps against him, rests his forehead on Kyuzo’s shoulder. Katsushiro is a blur behind him. 

“You and me,” Kikuchiyo mutters toward his chest, “are like two banks of the same river.”

He blinks, and he sees - Katsushiro is crying.

He is crying.

Kyuzo reaches a hand around Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro stumbles forward, falls against them both and kisses Kyuzo over Kikuchiyo’s shoulder, still crying.

Kikuchiyo is kissing his neck, and apologising - he never apologises - he draws back and lets Katsushiro closer, but cups a hand behind Kyuzo’s head, as if to protect him from the wall.

Kyuzo can barely breathe.

“We should - we should lie down,” Kikuchiyo says.

“Is it alright for you to lie down?” Katsushiro asks, and Kyuzo almost laughs - but it’s wet, choking.

“We can’t stay out here,” Kikuchiyo starts pushing them away from the wall, “and Kyuzo should lie down.”

Kyuzo turns his face into Kikuchiyo’s chest, warm and solid, and Kikuchiyo curls a hand around the back of his neck. Katsushiro presses his damp cheek to Kyuzo’s neck. 

“Inside,” Kikuchiyo says, “lie down.”

Kyuzo can’t remember when he started listening to Kikuchiyo - but he does now.

***

Kikuchiyo watches them slide to the floor of Katsushiro’s room, clinging to one another. 

He can’t tell who is more scared right now - Kyuzo or Katsushiro. Katsushiro is not scared very often, but when he is, it’s a lot. Kyuzo is scared all the time, in a quiet way that he hides well, but Kikuchiyo recognises.

Kikuchiyo is very smart, he thinks to himself, as he fishes through their belongings. He’s very smart and never scared. He has excellent plans all the time. 

He finds the oil, and gets to his knees beside his beautiful idiot and handsome bastard. He strokes Katsushiro’s back, watches them kiss. He taught them to kiss. He’s very proud. 

“Kyuzo,” he waits for a moment, leans in closer. “Kyuzo, I think Katsushiro should fuck you. Do you want that?”

Kyuzo makes a small, tender noise, blinks his eyes open. He shifts, starts to unwind his belt, but Katsushiro covers his hands. 

“Let me,” he says, breathless, and undresses Kyuzo, laying him back against his own unravelled clothes as Kiuchiyo kisses him. 

He slips a hand along Kyuzo’s chest, feels the bumps and ridges of scars. When he looks up, Katsushiro has settled between Kyuzo’s legs, beaming at them both.

Kikuchiyo sits up, leans over, bites Katsushiro’s sweet bottom lip. “Get him open,” he presses the bottle of oil into Katsushiro’s hand. “Do it slowly.”

Katsushiro sighs, nods, kisses him, hungrily. 

Kikuchiyo strips before laying beside Kyuzo, who already looks glazed and sleepy. He cups Kyuzo’s face, brushes his thumb down the long scar. 

Kyuzo gasps - Kikuchiyo’s face is between his thighs. 

“Our precious person,” he whispers, grinning. Kyuzo shudders, folds their fingers together.

He lets Kyuzo hold his hand as Katsushiro works him open, with his mouth and his fingers. 

When his grip becomes crushing and his breath flutters, they turn him over. Kikuchiyo folds up his own jacket to slip under his hips, runs a hand down his back - finely muscled, shivering. He ducks his head down, kisses the swell of his ass, turns only slightly and can kiss Katsushiro’s cock. 

He’s very smart.

“Slow,” he says again, and Katsushiro nods, concentrating terribly hard. 

Kikuchiyo lies back again, takes Kyuzo’s hand again. He lets Kyuzo breathe against him as Katsushiro slides in, very slowly. He watches them both, their faces, their bodies in motion. He kisses behind Kyuzo’s ear and makes him cry out into the fabric beneath him.

“You’re doing very well, you know that? You’re being so good for us. Tell him,” he grins up at Katsushiro, who is panting as he rocks into Kyuzo.

“So - so - so good.”

“So good he can’t even talk!” Kikuchiyo kisses his neck again, laughing. “He’s going to come in you soon. Then it’s my turn.”

Kyuzo makes a high noise, pushes his hips back, and Katsushiro falls forward, fucking him faster, faster - Katsushiro can see it in his eyes when he tips over that high, perfect peak and falls, again.

“I said soon, not immediately,” Kikuchiyo grouses, and strokes his arm as he comes down. 

“I was - thinking about - you - and,” he lays the tips of his fingers on Kikuchiyo and Kyuzo’s joined hands, “how you are together. Magnificent.”

Kyuzo moans beneath him. 

“Well,” Kikuchiyo says, and rolls them both to the side. 

***

Katsushiro is toppled unceremoniously off Kyuzo and doesn’t even mind. 

He’s still all lit up, still astounded by his beloved - both his beloved. He watches, delighted, as Kikuchiyo flips Kyuzo onto his back, lifts Kyuzo’s legs to drape over his shoulders. 

“Hold his hands,” Kikuchiyo says, lining himself up. 

“Is this good?” he asks Kyuzo as he takes one hand, kisses the palm. 

Kyuzo smiles at him, curls his fingers under Katsushiro’s chin. “So good,” he says.

He takes a sharp breath in as Kikuchiyo starts moving. 

“Oh, you’re so wet - Katsushiro made you so wet. So tight, and you’re hard, look at how hard you are.”

Katsushiro, dutifully, looks - he is hard, cock red and heavy. With his free hand, he reaches down, but Kikuchiyo slaps his hand away.

“I think he can come just from this,” Kikuchiyo pants, rolling his hips. 

“Really?” Katsushiro strokes Kyuzo’s belly. “Do you want to?” Kyuzo shudders, which could mean anything.

“Or maybe, when I’m done,” Kikuchiyo slows down, “I’ll put my mouth on you.” 

“Please,” Katsushiro says, “please do that. You look so good.”

“So polite,” Kikuchiyo grins, and keeps making Kyuzo shudder.

Kikuchiyo lasts longer than Katsushiro did, always talking, mostly nonsense, but very sweet nonsense. 

Kyuzo sighs and smiles and makes all the little sounds that Katsushiro has come to hold dear. 

When Kikuchiyo finishes, it ripples through all three of them. 

He lets Kyuzo’s legs down very gently, kisses his hip bone, wraps a hand around his cock and licks at the tip, sucks, very lightly, and Kyuzo hitches his hips up, thrusts into Kikuchiyo’s mouth, and comes. 

***

By the time Kyuzo returns to himself, Katsushiro has cleaned them up and is shaking out bedding. 

Kikuchiyo lifts him in his arms, walks two paces to the shikibuton - he could have gotten up, but Kikuchiyo enjoys carrying him so much. 

He settles on his back, his foot against Kikuchiyo’s and their fingers intertwined. 

Katsushiro folds the kikibuton over the three of them, curls up on his side with an arm across Kyuzo’s chest. 

“Thank you very much for inviting us to your castle, Katsushiro,” Kikuchiyo intones, as though it’s very serious. 

“Whatever is mine, you are welcome to it,” Katsushiro responds, equally serious.

“Wherever you go, I will go,” Kyuzo tells them.

“Sounds like we’re married,” Kikuchiyo says, gleefully. “My nice husbands, I will be such a wife to you.”

Kyuzo laughs. 

It still hurts, and will always hurt, to remember his family. 

But Kikuchiyo is on one side of him, and Katsushiro on the other. 

He listens to them breathing, and breathes, and feels at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an audience of like six (thank u group chat)
> 
> i'm getting more niche as i age


End file.
